Satellyte heart
by L3cullen
Summary: One-shot. ¿Puede un corazón seguir latiendo, como un satelite, aun sabiendo que es doloroso sin su unico planeta? ¿Un corazón satellite?


_Tan bonita, tan inteligente _

_Qué pérdida de un joven corazón _

El sueño era el mismo de siempre, pero esa noche había cambiado un poco. Edward estaba vestido con un traje negro completamente. Miraba a alguien a la distancia, pero parecía que no había expresión en su rostro, solo contemplaba la escena con monotonía.

Me acerqué más a él y pude ver que ahí estaba yo, pálida, lívida, muerta… esa era la verdadera yo. Muerta, por él, por su ausencia, por su desamor, y sobre todo, por saber que nunca sería mío. Que mi oportunidad en la vida de tenerlo se había acabado, y le agradecía con todo el corazón haberlo conocido, haberme enseñado su vida, mi vida, la vida en general. Nunca viví de verdad hasta conocerle, pero ahora no… ahora no me quedaba nada

-Edward- dije.

Sus ojos, al contemplarme, estaban fríos, peor que el primer día, ahora ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de hablarme siquiera un poquito. Mi corazón, cuando creía que ya no tenía más pedazos en los que romperse, volvió a trizarse. No, esto era peor. El agujero de mi pecho se perforó más profundamente hasta dejarme sin aliento, incluso a pesar de ser un sueño.

Él volvió la vista a mi yo muerto. Ladeó la cabeza a un lado y dijo:

-Que lastima, fue bonita, pero lo desperdició aferrándose a alguien que no la amaba. Alguna vez fue inteligente, pero se fue esto al pensar que él podría amarla por más tiempo. Tan joven, pero lo perdió todo, absolutamente todo.

Sin querer, puso una mano sobre mi mejilla pálida y susurró:

-Tú no eres nada… lo que sufriste, no fue nada…

-Edward…

-No te quiero, pero ¿qué le podía hacer? ¿Quedarme con una simple humana cuando tenía toda la eternidad por delante?

-No, Edward…

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, llorosos y rotos.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NOOO!- grité, desesperada.

Charlie no vendría, estaba acostumbrado a esto, o por lo menos de eso me intentaba convencer. No quería hacerlo sufrir, de todas formas, apenas me acordaba de lo que había hecho la noche pasada.

Miré mi rostro en el espejo aquella mañana, algo que no hacía desde hace tres meses atrás. Pude ver que era navidad, que no habían clases y que, probablemente, debería ver de lejos la enorme felicidad que embargaba a muchos. Estaba perdida, absolutamente desmedajada en algún rincón de la vida, y para mi desgracia, la única persona capaz de darle sentido a cualquier día festivo o a los mismos días, estaba lejos, distrayéndose.

La noche llegó, y yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en la tormentosa fecha. Estábamos a navidad, como si la vida pudiese ofrecerme algo mejor.

-Bella, cariño, llegué- anunció Charlie.

-Hola, papá.

-Te he traído algo para que vayamos a cenar a casa de Billy por navidad.

-¿La… Push? ¿La… playa?

-Si, mira.

Me entregó un paquete. Asentí con la cabeza y subí corriendo las escaleras. Al llegar a mi cuarto abrí la caja. Era un vestido, un vestido azul, completamente azul y lleno de satines.

Era un alma perdida, un satélite que no tiene planeta donde posar. Estaba mal, perdida, desarmada y sin sentido.

El recuerdo de aquella noche del baile, cuando Edward, cuya belleza seguía traspasándome el cuerpo incluso en recuerdos, vestía aquel traje completamente negro, causando su palidez extrema. Sus orbes dorados me miraban con dulzura, y a mi vino el recuerdo de aquel sueño, igual de hermoso, mas distante, igual a aquellos días.

Cuando sentía su desamor, un filo de navajas me hizo prisionera, abriendo una herida sin cura, sin anestesia. Me dejó desangrándome con esa herida, y nadie logrará jamás ponerme los puntos, solo él puede ser mi doctor, pero me ha abandonado. Y no regresará.

Lo peor era que podía dejarme, causarme dolor, abandonarme sin piedad, y nunca, jamás, podría dejar de serle fiel, siempre fiel a su recuerdo, al amor que alguna vez tuvimos, mas desapareció por su parte durante el paso de los meses…

Entonces, ¿era amor lo de él? No, el amor no se borra, ¿o si? No, claro que no, yo era la viva imagen de eso.

_Soy un corazón satélite perdido en la oscuridad _

_Giro tan lejos tú paras, yo empiezo _

_Pero te seré fiel_

Bajé corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?

_Todo, ocurre todo_- pensé, pero me abstuve de decirlo en voz alta.

-No iré a casa de Billy- dije, en voz baja, rota, y abrazándome el pecho-. Prefiero quedarme aquí.

-Entonces, yo también…

-No, me iré a la cama, no te abstengas de pasar la navidad con alguien de verdad… Buenas noches, papá.

Él ya no estaba, no sabía donde estaba ni que diablos estaba haciendo, pero seguramente te encontraba lejos de Forks, de mi… Ni su nombre podía decir, ni pensar. Charlie estaba preocupado, lo sabía, pero no iba a quedarme con cara de zombi frente a todos, ni mucho menos ponerme aquel vestido azul. El baile de fin de curso, todo…

-¡No!- grité, recostada en mi cama.

_Oí que estás viviendo fuera del estado, en una completa nueva escena _

_Dicen que no he dormido en semanas, eres la única cosa que veo. _

Contemplé el vestido. Lo miré y luego lo arrugué, cualquier cosa que me recuerde a él, que no sea el dolor, fuera de aquí. Lo cogí fui en busca de unas tijeras.

Lo rompí, no servía de nada seguir martirizándome.

Cada trozo, cada pedazo: E-D-W-A-R-D-C-U-L-L-E-N. No, definitivamente, este dolor no me mataría, sería peor, tendría que vivir con él. Al terminar, abracé mi cuerpo, el dolor en del agujero en el pecho me consumía. Respiré como pude y tomé el vestido para guardarlo en una bolsa y luego esconderlo en algún rincón de mi armario.

Podía eliminar cualquier recuerdo físico, pero el verdadero, el emocional, el sentimental, el que me torturaba, jamás se iría.

Me quedé dormida de rodillas junto a mi cama, y volví a soñar.

Esta vez, él traía un traje negro como el de aquella noche.

-_¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó, tomando mi mano y acariciando mi mejilla._

_Dios, era tan real, luego, para apagar mi propia luz eléctrica de poca carga, dije._

_-No bailo- repetí, como miles de veces le dije._

_-Lo sé, y por ello nuestro baile se acabo- dijo-. Fue un… placer, Isabella._

Desperté, ahogando el llanto, el gritó. Mordí la almohada, desesperada y asustada. Luego, contemplé la luna: Luna nueva. Irónico, ¿no? Igual a aquella noche.

Una condena por cualquier pecado que haya cometido o vaya a cometer. Un corazón satelital.

**Bueno, aquí esta el segundo drabbles, inspirado en Satellyte heart de Anya Marina. Espero que les haya gustado, el cual claramente está situado en Luna nueva, una navidad que nunca se describe, pero decidí darle ánimos.**

**Atte.: Camila.**


End file.
